onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Crocodile
| doppor = Ryūzaburō Ōtomo | doppita = Stefano Albertini; Paolo De Santis (ep. 278); Alessandro D'Errico (ep. 430+) | prima = Capitolo 126; episodio 67 | sesso = M | razza = Umano | affi = Baroque Works (in passato); Flotta dei sette (in passato) | ruolo = Pirata; membro della Flotta dei sette (in passato); capo della Baroque Works (in passato) | data = 5 settembre | età = 44; 46 (seconda parte) | altezza = 253 cm | taglia = | frutto = Sand Sand | altro = }} Crocodile è un pirata che in passato è stato un membro della Flotta dei sette ed era a capo della Baroque Works. Aspetto Crocodile è molto alto, ha la pelle chiara e capelli neri con sfumature violacee pettinati all'indietro. Sul volto presenta un'enorme cicatrice orizzontale ed è privo della mano sinistra, che ha sostituito con un uncino d'oro. Spesso fuma un sigaro e questo, unito al suo modo di fare, al suo vestire elegante e ai numerosi anelli con pietre preziose che porta alle dita, lo fanno assomigliare ad un boss mafioso. Ha anche un orecchino sull'orecchio destro. Nel regno di Alabasta porta appoggiata alle spalle una pelliccia grigio scura, una camicia arancione e un gilet arancione con righe verticali ed orizzontali nere, dei pantaloni neri, una sciarpa viola e delle scarpe nere lucide con le fibbie d'oro. Ad Impel Down indossa la classica uniforme a righe bianche e nere da carcerato. Dopo essere evaso porta una pelliccia nera, un gilet e una camicia nera, dei pantaloni grigi e una sciarpa verde. Da bambino aveva la stessa pettinatura che ha da adulto, ma non ha ancora la cicatrice e l'uncino. Indossava abiti semplici e portava una pistola appesa alla cintura. Carattere Crocodile ha fiducia in se stesso e nelle sue capacità. Si diverte a giocare con gli avversari più deboli, spesso con aria di sufficienza durante le battaglie. Tuttavia, a causa della sua eccessiva sicurezza, ha gravemente sottovalutato la forza di volontà di Rufy, e questo ha portato alla sua sconfitta. Uccidere è nella sua natura, non sopporta essere insultato ne deriso, tanto da avere ucciso tutti coloro che lo hanno fatto. Di contro ha spesso l'abitudine di insultare gli avversari in battaglia, anche se in modo minore dopo essere stato sconfitto da Rufy. Crocodile afferma che una volta non era poi tanto differente da quest'ultimo e che anche lui voleva diventare il re dei pirati e vivere tante avventure, ma con il passare del tempo lasciò perdere i suoi sogni ed entrò a far parte della Flotta dei sette. Non mostra alcuna considerazione per i suoi subordinati. È disposto a sacrificare chiunque pur di raggiungere i suoi obiettivi. L'unica persona con la quale sembra avere un buon rapporto è Das Bornes, come dimostra il fatto che lo ha liberato dalla cella di Impel Down pur non essendo necessario farlo. Dopo i fatti di Alabasta ha perso interesse per qualsiasi cosa, ad eccezione del desiderio di uccidere Barbabianca, che lo porta ad evadere quando ne ha avuto occasione. In battaglia sembra sprezzante del pericolo e mantiene sempre il solito atteggiamento anche quando davanti ha avversari del calibro di Barbabianca, Drakul Mihawk e Akainu. Durante la battaglia di Marineford lascia intravedere un cambiamento, aiutando più volte i pirati coinvolti in battaglia, giustificando questo atteggiamento sostenendo che la vittoria dei Marine l'avrebbe irritato. Rimane impassibile alla vista di Boa Hancock. Relazioni Baroque Works Il rapporto che ha con i suoi subordinati è praticamente inesistente. La sua identità è rimasta avvolta nel mistero per tutti i membri dell'organizzazione, fatta eccezione per Nico Robin. Il rapporto con quest'ultima è prettamente d'affari, non la considera sua amica ma solo un mezzo per realizzare le sue ambizioni. Crocodile non aggredisce i suoi subordinati senza ragione, lo fa solo nel caso lo tradiscano o falliscono, come nel caso di Mr. Three, che disidrata e poi getta in pasto a un coccobanana al Rain Dinners. Da quel momento Mr. Three prova odio e terrore tutte le volte che lo incontra. Tutti i membri della Baroque Works sono rimasti a bocca aperta quando sono venuti a conoscenza della vera identità di Mr. Zero; addirittura Miss Doublefinger è rimasta intimidita dalla sua presenza. Tuttavia, spinta dalla curiosità, non esita a chiedere informazioni riguardanti l'obiettivo finale. Nonostante l'atteggiamento di Crocodile, i subordinati dimostrano fedeltà anche dopo la sua sconfitta: lo dimostrano sia Miss Golden Week quando tenta di liberare lui ed altri membri della Baroque Works dalla prigione in cui sono tenuti e sia Mr. One quando decide di non fuggire e restare con lui in cella. Crocodile apprezza l'atteggiamento tenuto da Das Bornes e prima lo libera dalla cella in cui era detenuto ad Impel Down, poi gli propone di entrare con lui nel Nuovo Mondo. Nico Robin Lavorano insieme per diversi anni, ma tra i due non c'è mai stato un vero e proprio rapporto di fiducia. Non esita a colpirla quando non gli fornisce le informazioni sperate sull'arma ancestrale Pluton. Flotta dei sette Crocodile non dà nessuna importanza ai membri della Flotta, non ha nessun problema a combattere contro chiunque lo irriti, anche se a farlo è Drakul Mihawk. Inoltre sembra avere un passato particolarmente turbolento con Jinbe; anche quest'ultimo non sembra apprezzarlo, tanto da infuriarsi anche solo ad averlo vicino di cella ad Impel Down. Nonostante il loro rapporto, Crocodile aiuta Jinbe e Rufy a fuggire da Akainu. Don Quijote Do Flamingo Sembra conoscere bene Do Flamingo, come dimostrato dalla loro conversazione a Marineford, nella quale minaccia di ucciderlo. Più tardi Do Flamingo taglia inutilmente la testa a Crocodile, deridendolo perché si è schierato con Barbabianca. Crocodile replica che non si è alleato con nessuno e i due si affrontano di nuovo. Regno di Alabasta Inizialmente Crocodile viene visto come un eroe dal regno sconfiggendo i pirati che avevano intenzione di conquistare l'isola, non immaginando che egli stesso stia pianificando di ottenere il trono scatenando una rivolta che destituisca il sovrano. Per provocare il malcontento nella popolazione causa una tremenda siccità e fa in modo che la colpa di tutto ricada su Nefertari Cobra. Per questo motivo Bibi lo odia profondamente e ha tentato di ucciderlo non appena ne ha avuto l'occasione. Barbabianca Prova molto rancore verso l'imperatore per avergli inflitto un'umiliante sconfitta in passato. Evade da Impel Down con il solo scopo di vendicarsi e appena lo vede a Marineford lo attacca. Governo Mondiale Crocodile è considerato una grande minaccia per il Governo Mondiale e la Marina, dopo aver abusato del suo status di membro della Flotta dei sette per i suoi scopi personali. Durante la battaglia di Marineford il grand'ammiraglio Sengoku spera di sfruttare il suo odio per Barbabianca a proprio vantaggio, ma Crocodile preferisce fermare l'avanzata dei Marine salvando Ace dall'esecuzione e favorendo la fuga di Rufy e Jinbe da Akainu. Monkey D. Rufy Crocodile odia Rufy per averlo sconfitto nel regno di Alabasta, mandando così a monte i suoi piani. Il super novellino libera Crocodile controvoglia dalla sua cella ma a Marineford egli protegge Rufy in diverse occasioni. Emporio Ivankov Ivankov e Crocodile si conoscono da molto tempo e il rivoluzionario è a conoscenza di un segreto che riguarda l'ex membro della Flotta dei sette. Per questo motivo Crocodile non sopporta il rivoluzionario. Forza e abilità È estremamente intelligente e astuto, dal momento che è stato in grado di manipolare l'intera Alabasta, mostrandosi come un eroe nazionale mentre pianificava di rovesciare il re, e di tenere il Governo Mondiale all'oscuro di tutto. Un'ulteriore prova di ciò si può ricavare dal fatto che, nonostante fosse molto potente e avesse temibili cacciatori di taglie al suo servizio, decise di usare forze interne di Alabasta per scatenare la rivolta, piuttosto che tentare direttamente un colpo di stato. È molto perspicace, come dimostrato dal fatto che ha capito in pochi istanti che le x sulle braccia dei pirati di Cappello di paglia servivano a evitare di essere ingannati dai poteri di Mr. Two Von Clay. È anche a conoscenza di informazioni riguardo i frutti del diavolo che sono all'oscuro dei più, tanto che era l'unico degli evasi di Impel Down a sapere che i guardiani demoniaci sono in possesso di frutti Zoo Zoo risvegliati. Ha fronteggiato senza riportare gravi ferite personaggi del calibro di Do Flamingo, Drakul Mihawk, Akainu e Jaws. La sua sconfitta per mano di Rufy è avvenuta solo dopo un durissimo combattimento e dopo che l'ex membro della Flotta dei sette aveva annientato il ragazzo due volte in precedenza. Inoltre Crocodile era comunque riuscito ad avvelenare Rufy, per cui, se Robin non gli avesse fornito l'antidoto, non sarebbe sopravvissuto allo scontro. Poiché è riuscito a guadagnarsi il titolo di membro della Flotta dei sette, il Governo era consapevole della sua grande forza. La sua taglia congelata di ottantuno milioni di Berry non rappresentava le sue vere potenzialità, infatti, una volta incarcerato, è stato collocato al sesto livello di Impel Down, dove vengono rinchiusi solo i più forti e pericolosi criminali al mondo. Capacità fisiche Crocodile ha una strabiliante forza fisica, resistenza, sopportazione del dolore e volontà. A testimonianza di ciò, durante lo scontro con Rufy ha sopportato molti colpi violenti prima di cedere ed ha subito un colpo di Jaws trasformato in diamante riuscendo a rialzarsi riportando solo ferite superficiali. Ha contrastato senza difficoltà colpi di spada di Drakul Mihawk e un calcio di Do Flamingo, entrambi membri della Flotta dei sette estremamente forti. È inoltre uscito indenne da questi scontri, oltre a quello avuto con l'ammiraglio Akainu. È uno dei pochi prigionieri conosciuti ad avere superato il battesimo di Impel Down nell'acqua bollente senza battere ciglio. Sembra anche insofferente alle temperature estreme, come quelle altissime del quarto livello e bassissime del quinto. Frutto del diavolo Crocodile ha mangiato il frutto Sand Sand della categoria Rogia che gli consente di diventare, creare e manipolare sabbia. Crocodile ha perfezionato le sue capacità nell'adoperare i suoi poteri al punto da riuscire a trasformarsi in sabbia come riflesso. Crocodile utilizza i suoi poteri principalmente in combattimento, per creare lame di sabbia e tempeste di sabbia. Oltre a ciò, tramutandosi in sabbia, può evitare facilmente gli attacchi avversari. In un'area desertica le potenzialità del frutto sono praticamente illimitate. Il pirata è inoltre in grado di disidratare gli esseri viventi semplicemente toccandoli; allo stesso modo può disintegrare rocce e legno. È anche in grado di utilizzare la sabbia che produce come un propellente per spostarsi velocemente. Armi Crocodile possiede un uncino metallico al posto della mano sinistra. Egli utilizza questa protesi anche in combattimento, per trafiggere gli avversari o sferrare colpi percussivi. Il suo frutto del diavolo gli consente inoltre di aumentare esponenzialmente la portata di quest'arma. L'uncino è talmente resistente da non mostrare intaccature anche dopo avere subito un colpo della Yoru di Mihawk. In caso di necessità il rivestimento esterno può essere rimosso per esporre un altro uncino sottostante, più piccolo, cosparso di veleno di scorpione. In questo modo, procurando anche solo piccole ferite al nemico, lo si può uccidere in poco tempo grazie alle tossine che entrano in circolo. Se quest'ultimo diventa inutilizzabile, può essere sostituito da una lama nascosta all'interno dello stesso. Storia Passato Ventidue anni prima dell'inizio della narrazione Crocodile era presente a Rogue Town per assistere all'esecuzione di Gol D. Roger. Crocodile sognava di diventare il re dei pirati, per questo prese il mare. All'età di circa venticinque anni entrò a fare parte della Flotta dei sette e in seguito venne sconfitto duramente da Barbabianca. Da allora rinunciò al suo sogno e iniziò ad interessarsi all'arma ancestrale Pluton, che gli avrebbe conferito un'ineguagliabile potenza militare. Per questo si interessò al regno di Alabasta e decise che lo avrebbe conquistato. Fondò quindi la Baroque Works, un'organizzazione segreta composta da alcuni dei migliori cacciatori di taglie del Paradiso. Il suo piano per usurpare il trono consisteva nel manipolare la popolazione fino a farla insorgere contro il re; a tale scopo usò la Dance Powder per diffondere la siccità nel regno e fece in modo che la colpa ricadesse sul sovrano. Inoltre cercò di mostrarsi agli occhi della popolazione come un eroe e per questo nel corso degli anni sconfisse numerose ciurme che sbarcavano a Sunday. Ad un certo punto conobbe Emporio Ivankov, il quale venne a conoscenza di un segreto di Crocodile. Saga di Little Garden Crocodile contatta Mr. Three tramite un lumacofono per informarlo di avere mandato gli Unlucky a consegnargli un Eternal Pose per Alabasta. Alla chiamata però risponde Sanji che, spacciandosi per Mr. Three, gli mente dicendo che i pirati di Cappello di paglia sono stati tutti eliminati. Durante la telefonata però gli Unlucky attaccano Sanji e così il cuoco, per spiegare il trambusto che si è verificato, sostiene con il membro della Flotta dei sette di avere dovuto dare il colpo di grazia ad alcuni superstiti. Crocodile si indispettisce per il fatto che il suo subordinato gli abbia mentito riguardo la totale sconfitta degli obiettivi ma gli ordina comunque di raggiungere Alabasta. Chiusa la telefonata, Crocodile dice a Miss All Sunday di dare l'ordine a Mr. Two Von Clay di recarsi a Little Garden e punire Mr. Three per avergli mentito. Poco dopo Miss All Sunday informa Crocodile della presenza di una ciurma di pirati nel regno; l'uomo decide di occuparsene personalmente. Saga di Alabasta I pirati guidati da Puppu attaccano Nanohana, così Crocodile vi si dirige e li sconfigge tutti con i suoi poteri senza alcuna difficoltà, venendo ringraziato ed adulato dalla popolazione. In seguito Crocodile riunisce quasi tutti gli Offial Agent nei sotterranei del Rain Dinners. Lì rivela a tutti la propria identità e spiega i dettagli dell'operazione Utopia e i vari compiti che ognuno dovrà svolgere. Ad un certo punto Mr. Three si presenta alla riunione per chiedere il perdono di Mr. Zero per il suo fallimento; l'uomo, infastidito, disidrata Mr. Three per poi scarventarlo nella fauci di un coccobanana. Quando alcuni dei pirati di Cappello di paglia e Smoker entrano nel casinò, Crocodile ordina a Miss All Sunday di condurli in trappola. Alla fine il gruppo di intrusi cade in un tranello e finisce rinchiuso in una gabbia di agalmatolite nei sotterranei dell'edificio, di fronte al suo proprietario. Poco dopo Miss All Sunday porta anche Bibi al cospetto di Crocodile. La principessa, infuriata con colui che sta distruggendo la sua patria, decapita il membro della Flotta dei sette, che però sopravvive grazie al suo frutto. Dopodichè le mostra la chiave che apre la gabbia dei suoi amici per poi gettarla in pasta a un coccobanana. Inoltre fa sì che la stanza si allaghi, in modo da costringere la ragazza a scegliere tra tentare di salvare i suoi amici o la sua patria. Mentre si allontana Mr. Zero riceve una chiamata; dall'altro capo della linea Sanji, sotto il nome di Mr. Prince, lo convince ad uscire dall'edificio. Lì Crocodile trova molti Millions sconfitti, che affermano di essere stati battuti proprio da un certo Mr. Prince. A quel punto Crocodile inizia ad inseguire Chopper credendolo Mr. Prince. Più tardi Crocodile si dirige alla stanza della gabbia per liberarsi una volta per tutte dei pirati di Cappello di paglia. Durante il tragitto rivela a Miss All Sunday che la vera chiave della gabbia è in suo possesso. Una volta raggiunta la stanza i due vedono la gabbia aperta e Mr. Three che galleggia sull'acqua con un biglietto sul petto, il cui messaggio irrita ancora di più Crocodile. Crocodile raggiunge nel deserto i pirati mentre abbandonano Rainbase. Aggancia Bibi con il suo uncino ma Rufy decide di prendere il suo posto per affrontare Crocodile e dare il tempo agli altri di recarsi ad Alubarna. Crocodile allotted three minutes of his time to battling Luffy. He was unaffected by Luffy's attacks but easily annoyed by his confidence and demeanor. Crocodile attacked Luffy and made his arm wither with his power. Luffy started to panic but remembered the water Toto gave him and used it to restore his arm. Luffy yelled that Toto stated Yuba would never lose to sand. He busted out a new technique and gulped the top half of Crocodile's sandy body, which further enraged him. Crocodile told Luffy to die along with Yuba and let loose a Sables. Luffy was very upset to learn that the sandstorm would end up in Yuba, but when he tried to complain, he got impaled by Crocodile's hook. Crocodile held Luffy up and derided him for a while. Crocodile had apparently stabbed right through the water bottle around Luffy's neck on the way into his chest. When the water from Luffy's bottle dripped onto Crocodile's arm, Luffy suddenly grabbed the arm and squeezed it hard enough to crunch a little. Crocodile was surprised that Luffy survived and threw him into the quicksand where he was promptly buried. Later, Vivi arrived at the palace and gave the order for the Royal Army to blow up the palace in order to get everyone's attention, but Crocodile thwarted the plan. At the castle, Miss All Sunday prevented the guards from helping the King. This gave Crocodile time to make Vivi despair by telling her that Luffy died and disclose to Cobra the fact that his true goal was Pluton. At the castle, Crocodile explained that he needed a weapon to establish his military power and be able to counter the World Government forces. Hence, he was searching for the ancient weapon Pluton which is hidden somewhere in Alabasta. To find it, Crocodile was searching for a place containing "true history." So as to convince Cobra to help him, Crocodile revealed his trump card: a bomb was rigged to explode in 30 minutes, killing the rebels and royal guards all together. The Tsumegeri Guards then came to the king's defense, attempting to kill Crocodile by drinking Hero Water to increase their strength. They attacked Crocodile, but he avoided their attacks by turning into sand and leaping up to the roof of the palace, not even giving them a chance to touch him. The Tsumegeri Guards died from the aftereffects of the Hero Water, resulting in an angry Chaka attacking Crocodile, revealing his Devil Fruit powers, only for Crocodile to effortlessly defeat him. When Kohza arrived at the palace to force Cobra's surrender, Crocodile gloated that he had manipulated him all this time. Upon learning of Crocodile's bomb, Kohza wanted to warn the city but was stopped by Vivi, who stated that it would create a panic, instead telling him to stop the war. Crocodile moved in to attack the pair before they could, but Chaka used what strength he had left to intervene, allowing them to escape. The Royal Army raised the white flag, with Kohza in front, but he was shot down by a double agent in the Royal Army, provoking the rebels. A battle started in the palace plaza as Vivi watched in horror. After gloating to her that she should've let Kohza warn the city and that her ideals would be what destroys the country, Crocodile proceeded to throw Vivi off the palace wall, but she was saved by Luffy who came in flying on Pell's back, much to Crocodile's shock as he thought Luffy had died in their last fight. Vivi met the rest of the Straw Hats on the foot of the wall and went to search for the bomb with them and Pell. During his previous fight, Luffy noticed that water made Crocodile unable to turn into sand as he and the water barrel that Toto gave were pierced by Crocodile's hook. Realizing this, he brought a huge barrel of water to aid him in his rematch against the Shichibukai. But as Luffy fought Crocodile again, he soon realized that his barrel of water could easily be jeopardized. Figuring this out, Luffy decided to switch tactics by drinking all of his water and storing it within himself, essentially becoming what he dubbed "Mizu Luffy". While this new tactic infuriated Crocodile, it proved very effective for Luffy. Unfortunately, he gained enough of an upper hand for Crocodile to stop holding back. Crocodile ordered Nico Robin to have Cobra lead her to the ponyglyph that contained the location of Pluton, planning to catch up after he finished dealing with Luffy. He then used his strongest technique, Ground Secco and Ground Death, to turn the entire area they were standing on into sand. Though Luffy was able to evade Crocodile's devastating powers of erosion, he was caught by his opponent. As Crocodile's hand held Luffy, he was severely dehydrated and was once again left for dead. Fortunately, however, some water bubbles that Luffy misfired earlier dropped on him, reviving him from his near death state. Miss All Sunday easily dispatched the Marine grunts who had held her up and defeated Tashigi just as easily with her Devil Fruit ability. As Tashigi struggled for her sword, Crocodile appeared, calling her superior Smoker "cowardly" and mocking her and the Marines' ideals of "Justice" before departing again. Tashigi was left crying and confused as to what action she should take and angry that she wasn't strong enough. Miss All-Sunday and King Cobra went to the hidden Grave of the Kings and found the Poneglyph. Crocodile soon arrived but did not get the information he wanted from the stone. Nico Robin alone could read it but told him that all that was said on the Ponyglyph was Alabasta's history. He turned his back on Nico Robin, having no further use for her, and impaled her with his hook, easily avoiding her attempt to kill him. Cobra triggered a destruction mechanism in the grave to keep the secrets safe, but Crocodile pointed out that he can easily escape with his ability. On his way out however, he was confronted by Luffy again. Annoyed by Luffy's stubbornness, he asked him what was his reason for fighting and being killed. To that question, Luffy answered that he needed to give back the country. Crocodile laughed because he thought he had not yet accomplished that part, but Luffy answered him that if it was the case, Vivi shall be happier, and then he ran towards Crocodile and gave him a direct punch in the face. Crocodile was surprised about that since Luffy carried no more water. He finally understood that what allowed Luffy to hit him was the blood from his wounds. Realizing that he was facing someone he should no longer underestimate, he took the upper part of his hook off, revealing a poisonous weapon. Luffy fought him and gained the upper hand but eventually got struck by the hook and was poisoned. However, his determination to defeat Crocodile easily overcame this, much to the latter's frustration. As the battle continued, Luffy kicked Crocodile into the air. Upon doing so, Luffy was blasted with one of Crocodile's powerful techniques. Luffy however withstood the attack and prepared to retaliate. Using a series of moves, Luffy propeled himself up to Crocodile to deliver the final blow. As a last resort, Crocodile tried to stop Luffy by turning his hand into blades. This did not stop Luffy as he broke through the sand created weapons with his bare fists and delivered a flurry of punches onto his opponent. Luffy attacked Crocodile with such force that it penetrated a layer of pure bedrock and sent Crocodile flying, finally defeating the Shichibukai. Upon being defeated, the effect of his Devil Fruit that was preventing it from raining was broken and Alabasta's rain returned. The Baroque Works president landed in the center of the capital, much to the confusion of the fighting citizens. After the truth of his crimes were finally made known to the rebels and royal guard, Tashigi, going by her own justice as Captain Smoker ordered, arrested Crocodile, who was stripped of all titles and permissions granted by the Marines and the World Government. All Baroque Works agents in the city were rounded up and arrested. The only one who managed to escape was Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, who later assisted the Straw Hats in escaping the country. Miss Golden Week e l'operazione "Meet Baroque" Dopo gli eventi di Alabasta, Crocodile fu privato del titolo di membro della Flotta dei sette e arrestato dalla Marina. La sua taglia venne ristabilita. In una miniavventura, miss Golden Week tenta di liberare lui ed altri membri della Baroque Works dalla prigione in cui sono tenuti, ma lui e Mr. One decidono di restare. In seguito Crocodile e Mr. 1 vengono spediti ad Impel Down, la prigione di massima sicurezza del governo mondiale, presto seguiti da Mr. 2 Von Clay e Mr. Three. Saga di Impel Down Scortato ad Impel Down, Crocodile è rinchiuso al sesto livello in una cella accanto a quella di Jinbe ed Ace. Commenta dicendo che la vita di Barbabianca è in pericolo a causa della guerra imminente che ci sarà tra l'imperatore e il Governo Mondiale. Afferma inoltre che molti, come lui, vorrebbero vendicarsi con Barbabianca. Dopo la cattura, Crocodile ha perso ogni interesse per i fatti riguardanti il mondo esterno, ma quando Rufy, Inazuma, e Ivankov giungono al sesto livello della prigione, intravede la possibilità di potersi finalmente vendicare di Barbabianca, quindi offre il suo aiuto in cambio della sua liberazione. Rufy inizialmente non ha nessuna intenzione di assecondarlo, salvo poi lasciarsi convincere da Ivankov. Crocodile, in cambio della sua liberazione, promette di essere d'aiuto a recuperare Ace che, nel frattempo, è stato trasportato alle navi della Marina verso Marineford, dove sarà giustiziato. Poco distante anche Jinbe chiede di poter essere liberato per tentare di salvare Ace, Rufy acconsente e i cinque si apprestano alla fuga. Il gruppo comincia così a risalire i vari livelli della prigione fino al quarto livello, dove incontra i guardiani demoniaci che tentano di fermare l'avanzata degli evasi, tuttavia vengono facilmente sconfitti da Crocodile, Rufy e Jinbe. Al quarto livello Crocodile chiede a Mr. One se vuole evadere dalla prigione con lui, quest'ultimo accetta dicendo di essersi annoiato parecchio durante la detenzione. Liberato Mr. One, il gruppo prosegue sconfiggendo ogni nemico che si para di fronte. Improvvisamente entra in scena Barbanera, Rufy lo attacca ma Teach grazie ai poteri del suo frutto lo attira verso di sé, colpendolo; Crocodile si sorprende del fatto che Rufy stia sanguinando pur essendo fatto di gomma. Barbanera ha sostituito da poco il posto lasciato vacante da Crocodile nella Flotta dei sette, anche se sembra volere rinunciare al titolo. Dopo un breve scambio di battute con Teach, il gruppo prosegue nella fuga, fino ad incontrare Mr. Three al primo livello; Crocodile si domanda cosa ci faccia un inutile sacco di immondizia da quelle parti, tuttavia si sorprende di come salvi tutti dal veleno di Magellan con la sua cera. Mentre Rufy combatte con Magellan, i prigionieri notano alcune navi della Marina non lontane dalla prigione, che sarebbero servite per la fuga. Crocodile, Das Bornes, Bagy e Jinbe raggiungono una di esse utilizzano il portone della prigione come zattera iniziano attaccarla, anche se Jinbe, erroneamente, la danneggia sensibilmente con un getto d'acqua per poi essere rimproverato da Crocodile. Un'altra nave della Marina decide di attaccare la nave rubata ma Crocodile la difende dalle palle di cannone, ormai imminenti, grazie alle abilità del suo frutto del diavolo. In seguito gli squali balena richiamati da Jinbe permettono al resto dei detenuti di salire a bordo della nave, che poi attraversa i cancelli della giustizia e fa rotta verso Marineford. Saga di Marineford Successivamente ruba una nave della marina insieme a Jinbe, Mr. One e Bagy, grazie alla quale fuggono da Impel Down per recarsi al quartier generale della Marina per la guerra tra questa e Barbabianca, prendendovi parte. Saga dopo la guerra Qualche settimana dopo la battaglia di Marineford, Crocodile viene a conoscenza del ritorno di Rufy al quartier generale della Marina leggendo il giornale. Propone poi a Das Bornes di accompagnarlo nel Nuovo Mondo, il quale accetta l'offerta. Saga di Dressrosa Dopo i fatti di Punk Hazard, legge sul giornale della rinuncia, che poi si dimostrerà falsa, di Don Quijote Do Flamingo al titolo di membro della Flotta dei sette e delle alleanze tra alcuni pirati della peggiore generazione. Curiosità * Crocodile sembra essere ispirato a capitan Uncino, antagonista principale dei romanzi di Peter Pan; si possono notare infatti diversi particolari che hanno in comune, come l'uncino al posto di una mano e il nome Crocodile; fu infatti un coccodrillo a portare via la mano a capitan Uncino. * L'arcobaleno di colori di Miss Golden Week ha rivelato che il sogno di Crocodile è diventare re dei pirati. * L'uncino di Crocodile segue lo stereotipo del fatto che i pirati sostituiscano le mani con uncini. Tuttavia, questo non è mai avvenuto nella realtà. Finora è l'unico dotato di questa protesi. * La colonna sonora della sconfitta di Crocodile è il 4° movimento della Sinfonia n°9 di Dvorak "Allegro con fuoco". Si tratta di uno dei rari casi in cui viene usata una musica non creata per l'anime. * Nel regno di Alabasta, Crocodile ha detto a Rufy che quando avesse conosciuto davvero la vita del pirata avrebbe smesso di volere diventare il re dei pirati. Dopo la morte di Ace, Rufy afferma infatti di essere troppo debole per diventarlo, ma dopo il salto temporale ribadisce il suo sogno a Rayleigh. * Oda ha affermato che se il Governo Mondiale fosse stato a conoscenza del fatto che Crocodile era a capo della Baroque Works la sua taglia sarebbe stata almeno di 162.000.000 di Berry. Navigazione de:Sir Crocodile en:Crocodile fr:Crocodile zh:沙·克洛克達爾 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Rogia Categoria:Ex prigionieri di Impel Down Categoria:Ex membri della Flotta dei sette Categoria:Ex Baroque Works Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da tiro